


in the end with you (i'll sing our song)

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, First Meetings, Hybrids, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: A collection of Oneus and Onewe fics from various prompts and small ideas.1. i wake you with five rays of sun ; geonhak/dongju— hybrid au ; geonhak finds dongju hiding in his basement2. listen to my heart (it's beating for you) ; youngjo/hwanwoong— supernatual au ; hwanwoong is a vampire that needs to find someone to feed on3. electric, fall into me, don’t stop ; seoho/geonhak—  drabble ; seoho is just happy whenever he's with geonhak4. my heart is burning, can you feel it? ; kiwook/dongmyeong— uni au ; dongmyeong's heater is broken, kiwook is cold





	1. i wake you with five rays of sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What time is it?” he asks, looking for his phone on his nightstand, eyes flickering back to Dongju to make sure he’s still there.
> 
> “I don’t know,” Dongju shrugs, sitting back now, watching with curious eyes as Geonhak picks up his phone.
> 
> “It’s late,” he mumbles to himself, the time reading _10:17 am_.
> 
> Dongju is looking at him with big eyes, waiting for Geonhak to say something else.
> 
> “Let’s go eat,” he says with a smile, heart still pounding in his surprise, confusion, pushing the blankets away from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [it had to be done](https://twitter.com/pukka_oneus/status/1135208908249690112)

Geonhak begins to see movements from his window weeks ago.  Rustling sounds, the crisp sound of crushing leaves. Living out of the way from the city, Geonhak is used to having a different kind of company.  He may look cold and too sharp to touch but there is nothing that can stop him from absolutely melting at the sight of cute animals. Alone, in the close wilderness Geonhak has seen cute little brown rabbits, squirrels, foxes and even occasionally deer.  When he comes back home from working in the only small daycare in town, he spends some time staring out the window from his living room, watching the gentle sway of the spring breeze between leaves.

As much as Geonhak loves cute animals, he begins to grow irritated when he begins to hear scratching.  It’s loud and persistent and clearly coming from his basement. It takes him way too long to finally check up on it.  Half too tired from a day of dealing with little kids and half not wanting to hurt whatever is down there.

Eventually Saturday rolls by and Geonhak has no excuses left to keep himself from going down to check.  He stalls as best as he can, making a big breakfast, picking at it as he sits alone in his kitchen, staring out the window, watching colorful birds flutter and fly around.

He washes the dishes, puts away the leftover food, and then there’s nothing else to do.  So he opens the door to the stairs, they creak under his footsteps, shaky and too loud. It must scare whatever has decided to live between Geonhak’s mess.  He hears some shuffling, a small sound, scared sounding but trying to be quiet.

Geonhak has already decided that he’s not going to hurt whatever it is, he’ll have to capture it and let it go back into the forest.  

Geonhak’s basement is probably embarrassingly dirty and unkempt.  He can already see dust sticking to random boxes, old books, floating between the sunlight streaming from the small window up high.  His gaze shifts through the room, looking for where the animal may be. Eventually his eyes land on a stack of boxes, piled up too high and too many.  It’s definitely a good place for something to hide behind, placed in a corner closest to where the sun hits.

He walks towards the boxes, waddling through stray clothes and random toys and stuffed animals.  When he gets closer there’s more movement, the boxes push slightly with whatever is moving behind them, scratching sounds against the wooden floor, uneven breathing.

Geonhak frowns as soon as he realizes how scared the animal must be, trying to get away before Geonhak even finds it.  He holds his breath when he finally looks around the crushed boxes, which was probably not his best idea. He can feel himself go faint, can feel the way blood leaves his face, when his gaze meets a pair of big golden doe eyes.  He would scream but his breath ends up catching in his throat, makes him choke. He’s coughing, trying to _breathe_ , eyes barely taking in how the person in front of him shifts away from the noise, tries to press closer into the hard wall of the corner.  

Geonhak eventually falls to the ground in disbelief, still coughing as air finally begins to enter his lungs.  The boy in front of him looks on with wide eyes, a freckle directly under one of them. There’s a small splattering of them, faint, over the bridge of his nose, fading into his cheeks.  Geonhak’s eyes get caught in the curly strands of hair, sandy brown and the same color as the set of deer ears neatly sticking out, twitching.

“I -,” he starts to say.  His brain has decided to just stop working and Geonhak really doesn’t think it’s real, whatever this is, it has to be a dream.

His inner breakdown gets interrupted when the person ( _boy, deer?_ ) speaks, something small and faint, and bordering on shy.

“Hurt?” it’s a question, like he doesn’t want to inconvenience Geonhak with his well being and it breaks his heart just a little.

“ _Hurt?_ ” Geonhak asks back, blinking rapidly, still waiting for the other boy to fade away with each blink.  

The other boy nods at that, shifts, pain slowly creeping to his face as he moves to present his leg, turning it slightly, showing his hip.

Geonhak realizes then that the other is naked, skin milky white, smooth and pristine.  Blood rushes right back to his face, flooding his cheeks with red, up to his ears. 

He wants to look away, from the nakedness, from the ugly ragged lines cut into the hip of the boy.  But he can’t pretend not to see when another pained sound is made. Geonhak’s eyes snap back to look at the other’s gaze.  It’s dazed and out of focus. Geonhak reaches forward, wraps his hand around an ankle, it’s scarily solid and warm. It crashes down any hope that this was all just a vivid imagination.

-

The other boy doesn’t talk, as Geonhak had carried him up the stairs, dropped him to his feet in the bathroom.  But he understands him, knows that Geonhak is asking him to take a shower, to try and clean some of the dirt around his wound.  When he closes the door he hears the water running not a second later. And Geonhak wonders if the other can’t speak or is just timid.

He knows he has clothes that will fit the other’s smaller frame.  Hwanwoong’s clothes from when he had stayed are still neatly folded and kept in his closet.  He grabs them, runs his palm over the materials of the t-shirt and pants to smooth out wrinkles.  

He thinks about maybe heating up some food but it takes him so long to decide, arguing with himself about it, unsure if the other can eat food like that.  The water stops running and he hears the way the shower curtain gets pulled back. Geonhak stands up just as the door opens. He is still very much naked and Geonhak takes it as his chance to show him the clothes.

“Wear these,” he says, hand outstretched, waiting before he finally takes the clothes, slipping on the bottoms, wincing once he puts on the shirt.

“It hurts my tail,” he says when Geonhak looks at him.  It’s the most he’s said. His voice is deeper than Geonhak imagined it would be, contrasting comically with the other’s big eyes, dainty nose, fluffy ears.

“My hip hurts,” he says, Geonhak swears he can almost see the pout he hears in the voice.

“O-ok,” he stammers, motioning stupidly at the bathroom, “I have a first aid kit.”

Geonhak gingerly dabs at the angry red lines crossing against the other’s hip.

“I’m sorry,” he says when he hears hissing, feels the way the other’s body stiffens and tries to get away, “it’ll only hurt for a bit.”

Geonhak has fixed many small cuts and bumps at his job, usually has to distract the kids to keep them from crying.  When he tries to make eye contact he sees the way tears glaze the other’s eyes over, threatening to spill.

“Hey,” Geonhak says, smiling warmly, “what’s your name?”

“Dongju,” it’s almost a whisper but it still surprises him, not expecting an answer, feeling oddly intimate.

“Ok, Dongju,” he feels his smile spread, “I’m Geonhak, nice to meet you.”

“Geonhak?” Dongju echoes, turning to look at him.

“Yeah, Geonhak,” he reassures the younger.

He’s wrapping a bandage over Dongju’s hip when he decides it’s probably best to feed someone who looks as thin as him.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, watching as Dongju fiddles with his shirt, pulling it down, stretching the neck line of it.

“Do you want to eat?” Geonhak tries again.

That seems to be an easier question to answer, Dongju nods.

Geonhak pushes a bowl of diced fruits towards Dongju.  Dongju looks up from where he is eating rice, chewing questionably at him.

“It’s just fruit,” Geonhak says, “something sweet.”

“Ok,” Dongju says as he swallows, pushing his bowl of rice away, reaching for the fruit.

Geonhak watches him eat, slowly and obviously still shy.

There’s something heavy in the air, Geonhak knows he has to ask.  He can’t figure out how, doesn’t want to be rude, doesn’t want to make Dongju anxious or scared.  But there really is no other way around it. He takes in a deep breath.

“So,” he pauses, “what _are_ you?”

Dongju looks back at him, ears twitching in what Geonhak realizes is discomfort.

“Deer,” Dongju says simply, like Geonhak is a moron and it’s obvious.

He must look really confused because Dongju stops eating, talks carefully, “Nymph.”

“Nymph?” Geonhak feels like a parrot.

“From the forest,” Dongju tacks on.

“Forest nymph?” Geonhak ask.

Dongju nods.

-

He gives Dongju the spare room, it’s small but Dongju doesn’t complain, instead walks to the bed, drops himself on it as soon as Geonhak says he can sleep there.

“Tired,” Dongju mumbles into the pillow, eyes closed. Geonhak notices just how long his eyelashes are.  Curving prettily, fanning over his cheeks.

Geonhak stands awkwardly by the door, watching as Dongju’s body rises and falls with his sleep.  

Dongju sleeps through the rest of the day.  He must be too tired, doesn’t wake up for lunch or dinner.  Geonhak’s shock has began to fade away and with that comes the realization that Geonhak has found a half deer half boy in his basement.  He’s let him use his shower, clothed him, treated him, fed him, and now he’s sleeping in his guest room.

There’s a steady, dull throb building at the back of his head, making him wince, trying to remember where he’s put away his painkillers.

He goes to sleep after much tossing and turning, happy that it’s Sunday the next day.

-

He wakes up when he feels his bed dip, the creaking as someone moves closer.  His eyes open slowly, then completely in shock as he takes in Dongju’s honey colored eyes.

“I’m hungry,” he says, hovering a little closer before pulling away, “you sleep a lot.”

Geonhak almost chokes at that, realizing now that Dongju is still here, he’s woken up and Dongju is still _very_ real, looking at him with expecting eyes.  Any hopes he had had that all of this would be gone by now leave him. 

“What time is it?” he asks, looking for his phone on his nightstand, eyes flickering back to Dongju to make sure he’s still there.

“I don’t know,” Dongju shrugs, sitting back now, watching with curious eyes as Geonhak picks up his phone.

“It’s late,” he mumbles to himself, the time reading _10:17 am._

Dongju is looking at him with big eyes, waiting for Geonhak to say something else.

“Let’s go eat,” he says with a smile, heart still pounding in his surprise, confusion, pushing the blankets away from his body.

Dongju doesn’t say anything when Geonhak starts making breakfast, watches him from where he’s sitting on the table.  His hair is fluffy now, in some sort of disarray, curling even more around his ears. _It’s cute_ , Geonhak really can’t help it.  He smiles when Dongju looks at him again, trying to be reassuring, _totally calm_.

He passes him the little bowls of rice and egg, quickly cooked vegetables and small sausage.

Dongju grabs them all, placing them close to himself, looks right back at Geonhak.

“I want fruit,” he says, not a question, not even a statement, but a demand.

Geonhak sees no harm in it and immediately goes to the refrigerator, pulling out some strawberries he had just purchased.

He washes them and places them in another bowl, passing that along to Dongju as well.  

They eat quietly for the most part.  Geonhak’s gaze keeps drifting back to the other, reassuring himself that _yes_ Dongju is there, his ears are _real_ , eyes honeyed colored.

“Is your hip hurting less?” Geonhak asks, motioning towards Dongju’s bandaged hip.

Dongju nods but, Geonhak is almost horrified to see, pouts at him.  It’s _insanely_ cute and Geonhak’s brain screams at him to reach over and pat his head.  But something tells him Dongju wouldn’t like it very much.

“My tail hurts,” he says.

Geonhak suddenly remembers Dongju saying the same thing last night, feels like an awful human being for forgetting.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” he says getting up quickly, almost knocking over his glass of milk, “Let me uh try to see what I can do.”

What he ends up doing is cutting a hole where Dongju’s tail is.  It looks oddly funny and out of place, fluffy and golden brown with white tips.  Dongju seems a lot more cheerful and even offers the smallest of smiles Geonhak has ever seen.  Geonhak grins at the thought of Dongju finally showing something besides the stoic and pained expressions he was stuck on.

Geonhak takes time to check Dongju’s hip, makes sure nothing weird is going on, smiles widely at Dongju when he tells him he’s getting better.

Of course Dongju shows interest in the television in the living room, sitting way too close to it when Geonhak turns it on and a TV adaptation of Matilda begins to play.  Dongju is close enough his forehead is only centimeters away from pressing against the screen and Geonhak has to gently nudge him away to a safe distance.

“Do you want to watch tv?” Geonhak asks.  Dongju doesn’t even look at him as he nods, eyes stuck on the figures in the tv.

Geonhak spends the day doing house chores.  Washing dishes, doing laundry, cleaning the bathroom.  He checks on Dongju every once in a while, still engrossed in whatever the tv is showing, still in the place Geonhak had let him in.

He makes lunch and dinner for them, Dongju asking for fruit each time.  Geonhak has to remember to buy more when he goes to work.

Although Dongju hasn’t been entirely responsive or engaging with him he still takes time to get his attention once they’re done with dinner.

“Hey,” he says, “I’m not - not so sure how long you’re staying, but,” Dongju’s stare shifts at Geonhak’s words, intense.

“I mean,” Geonhak says, detecting the change in atmosphere, “you’re welcomed to stay, your hip is still not so great,” he shifts nervously, taking a deep breath, “but I won’t be here tomorrow for a couple of hours.”

Dongju doesn’t say anything for a while, Geonhak feels stupid with how much he worried about this, obviously Dongju didn’t care about what Geonhak is doing.

“Why?” Dongju asks, frowning in question.

Geonhak talks slowly, “Well I have to go to work tomorrow,” he reaches for the empty plates, stacking them up, “I’ll be gone early.  I’ll leave you breakfast ready.”

“Will you come back?” Dongju asks, voice soft.

“Of course,” Geonhak laughs, not meanly, “I live here.”

“Ok, you can go,” Dongju finally decides.  Geonhak wasn’t aware he was asking for permission but he really can’t bring himself to say anything else, so he lets it be.

-

Geonhak wakes up on his own the next day.  It’s still dark outside as he gets up from bed, groggy and still tired.  His shower wakes him up a bit and he manages to go through the steps of getting breakfast ready.  His heart skips a beat when he turns away from the stove and Dongju is by the doorway, hair growing increasingly unruly and curled, clothes worn for too long.

“You didn’t have to wake,” he says, pointing at the food with his spatula, I was going to leave it for you to eat in the fridge.”

“You woke me up,” Dongju says, shrugging, eyes shifting away from Geonhak.

“Sorry,” Geonha mumbles, still a bit sleepy, “didn’t mean to.”

Except he’s sure he’s been extra careful not to make a sound, he’s been completely silent all in his attempts to keep the other from waking.

“You can eat here or in the living room,” Geonhak starts talking again, “I’ll leave the television on.”

“You’re not going to eat - ?” Dongju asks, question feeling oddly only half finished

“No,” Geonhak shakes his head, “I’ll eat at work.”

When he leaves Dongju Geonhak notices the way his bottom lip just barely begins to pout.  Dongju doesn’t say anything when he tells him what he can do for fun if he’s bored, looks like he’s not even listening.

Except when Geonhak promises to come back soon after work, he can just make out Dongju’s tiny _ok_.

-

Work is like any other day, Geonhak spends the day teaching his kids how to do certain things, makes sure they’re following classroom rules, following along to the activities.  He eats a sandwich he bought on his way to work during their nap time and is too tired by the time it’s time to go home.

The sun is still high up when he finally parks his car.

When he unlocks the door and walks into the living room he’s not sure what else he’s expecting.  Dongju is sleeping on the couch curled up as the television keeps playing, now playing reruns of an old sitcom.

He doesn’t want to wake him up, but Geonhak notices he’s sleeping on his bad hip.  He doesn’t want him to bruise it even more.

Geonhak is careful not to make noise, crouches down to Dongju, who is facing away from him.

“Dongju,” he whispers, hand jostling his shoulder a bit, “Dongju wake up.”

Geonhak has to prod a bit more before Dongju finally begins to move, ears and tail twitching, body trying to move away from Geonhak’s efforts.  

“Dongju, your hip,” Geonhak eventually says, pressing on harder, “I need to check on it.”

Dongju makes an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, finally turns around.  He gets completely caught off guard when arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.  Dongju is warm from sleep and he’s a lot less scary with his eyes closed. Geonhak is stuck staring at the way Dongju’s long eyelashes sweep across the freckles on his cheeks, how his ears look fluffy and soft.  

“You’re back,” Dongju mumbles, eyes still closed.

Geonhak doesn’t know how to respond, his mind still trying to make sense of Dongju being so _friendly? Open? Nice?_

“Your hip,” he says, a complete mismatch from Dongju’s one sided conversation.

Dongju lets go of him, seemingly conscious enough to understand.  Just as Geonhak is about to finish putting new gauze and bandages Dongju, opens his eyes, golden eyes half hidden from Geonhak in a sleepy gaze.

“Thank you,” Dongju says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about pride month and know im just trying to catch up...
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk for pride month (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)
> 
> please stream raise us and 1/4 (:


	2. listen to my heart (it's beating for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo holds on to his hand and doesn’t let go. As he walks him out of the club, walks him through the streets, until they reach his apartment complex and Hwanwoong is standing in Youngjo’s kitchen.
> 
> Youngjo bends down to peel of his shoes, smiles at Hwanwoong and it completely changes his aura, his eyes cutely curve with his wide smile, cheeks flushed and dusty pink.
> 
> He’s nervous, Hwanwoong can smell it, can feel the dull thud of his rapid pulse.

There’s the sound of a crash from next door that disturbs his morning.  Hwanwoong sighs as he watches the sunrise, eyes rolling when he hears the muffled yelps of pain, panicked muttering.

The clouds have parted, sounds from next door lulling to a stop, Hwanwoong can only hear shuffling. It goes quiet and Hwanwoong thinks he can finally enjoy his morning before there's pounding on his wall.

“Hey!” the voice on the other side of the wall grates on his nerves, “I'm ok! No need to worry Hwanwoongie!”

He's annoyed more than anything when he crosses the living room to press himself alongside the wall.

“I wasn't,” he yells at the wall, imagining Keonhee’s mouth curving into a fond smile despite the not so friendly tone.

“It's good that you've woken up early!” Keonhee disregards Hwanwoong's words.

He snorts at that, eyes rolling again as he crosses his arms. Hwanwoong has been up for ages.

He hasn't slept at all.

There's more pounding that breaks up his thoughts, Keonhee demanding attention Hwanwoong doesn't want to give.

“Hey!” Keonhee’s voice has gone louder, Hwanwoong winces at it, “you still there?”

Hwanwoong doesn't answer, going to close the curtains before the sun finally finishes rising.

“I'm coming over!” Keonhee sounds way too cheery for the time of day.

Hwanwoong’s eyes widen at that, body moving forward as he hits the wall, “ _No!_ Keonhee! Please!”

There's a knock at his door. He lets himself slide down a bit, groaning as the knocking grows more insistent.

He considers letting Keonhee tire himself out. But even with all his dislike of the other, Hwanwoong has manners (something Keonhee seems to have not picked up) and decides it would be rude to let the entire apartment complex be disturbed by such a nuisance as Keonhee.

He opens his door rather reluctantly, eyes squinting when Keonhee’s glow is too bright for his dim living room.

“What the fuck,” he mutters, “did you roll around in faerie dust or what?”

Keonhee smiles at that, somehow even brighter than the golden hue radiating off his skin.

“Sorry,” he says, “it's hard to tone it down when I've just woken up!”

He bounces past Hwanwoong, hands reaching out to cradle Hwanwoong's head, he embarrassingly crouches down, eye level with Hwanwoong, pulling him closer until their foreheads touch.

Hwanwoong struggles a little before Keonhee's eyes shift, just the smallest bit, freezing Hwanwoong in his hold.

He can see the pearly residue spotted around Keonhee's arms, spots where he probably healed bruises from the earlier crash.

“You'll have to feed soon,” Keonhee's voice is chipper, “have you found someone yet?”

Hwanwoong pulls away once Keonhee's hold on him gets cut off, frowning at Keonhee.

“No,” he snaps, “I haven't been looking.”

“Well,” Keonhee pushes himself up on his toes, rocking back, “you still have me.”

Hwanwoong makes a face at that, taste buds already protesting at the taste of Keonhee.

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” Hwanwoong asks, voice irritated.

Keonhee shrugs, reaching out to pat Hwanwoong's cheek, “I mean yeah probably.”

-

There's knocking at his door sometime around noon. The scent that reaches his nose is damp. It's the smell of sweet wild berries and cold wind.

When he opens the door he nearly gets pushed down, Dongju’s enthusiasm barreling at him.

“Hwanwoong hyung!,” he exclaims, “you smell deader than usual!”

He closes the door slowly, turning around in time to see Dongju make himself comfortable on his couch.

“Thanks,” Hwanwoong says, wincing when Dongju shimmies up closer to him when he sits down.

“Geonhak hyung says he wants to see you sometime before your next feeding,” Dongju's eagerness does not get dithered by Hwanwoong's hands prying him off his body.

Hwanwoong raises an eyebrow in question, gets a laugh as a response.

“Old man is worried about you,” he says.

“What’s the whole point of having no clan when Geonhak hyung hasn't let off my case for centuries?” Hwanwoong says exasperated.

Dongju tries to nuzzle closer, whines when Hwanwoong's foot kicks gently against his thigh in weak protest.

“He's protective, you know how he is,” Dongju explains slowly.

“He should worry about the wolves in his pack,” Hwanwoong says sourly, “I can take care of myself.”

Dongju laughs again, “you haven't fed since the last time Keonhee let you feed on him,” he stops to lean forward, nose sniffing, “that was almost two months ago.”

Hwanwoong glares, unhappy, “get out of my house.”

“Only if you promise to go see Geonhak hyung,” Dongju grins, eyes shining excitedly, “we can go now! Together!”

“No,” Hwanwoong says, “I'll be ok, I don't need him to worry about me on top of pups like you.”

The low growling from Dongju is expected, Hwanwoong letting a smirk curl over his lips.

“I'm not a pup,” Dongju says lowly, chest puffing up, “I can destroy you.”

Hwanwoong snorts, laugh spilling out of him, “you come around here asking for pats and cuddles.”

“And you never give them!” Dongju's voice rises with his whine, pout breaking through, feet kicking in a tantrum.

Hwanwoong sighs, leans closer to Dongju.  This doesn’t go unnoticed by the youngest, who eagerly wraps his arms around Hwanwoong, daring to drag him closer in an overly intense hug.

“You smell really dead,” Dongju mumbles into Hwanwoong’s hair, pressing a teasing smile against it.  It’s enough to set Hwanwoong off again, shoving the younger boy away, getting away.

“Get out of my house Dongju.”

Hwanwoong spends the rest of his day agonizing about his feeding problem.  He’s already started to feel faint, body aching. He’s deadly cold, sluggish.  Hwanwoong can’t bring himself to feed from Keonhee again, his mouth already filling with the bitter phantom taste of the faerie’s blood.  He shakes his head, mind made up as the sun begins to set.

-

The club is filled with people as soon as Hwanwoong walks in.  The lights are dim but it doesn’t really matter to him. It’s the smell that bothers him.  All the scents of people mixing into a giant unappealing mist. He nearly chokes on it, shivers with how disgusting it smells.  He doesn’t bother going to the bar, instead heading directly to the dance floor, eyes carefully looking around, nose trying to find someone decent.

The music is loud and it throbs all through his body almost like a heartbeat.  He drops his head and smiles to himself at the thought. It’s maybe the third song when he feels hands hold on to his hips.  Hwanwoong freezes for a second, takes in how big they are against his hips, covering them completely, spanning to the top of his thighs.  Whoever is holding him isn’t insistent, they don’t pull him back, they don’t push forward, they just hold on like they’re afraid Hwanwoong may float away.

Hwanwoong begins to sway again when he realizes the other isn’t really going to leave anytime soon.  A couple of seconds later there’s a mouth pressing to his ear, breath warm against his cheek.

“I’m Youngjo,” he says, voice dropping low, “what’s your name?”

Hwanwoong turns around easily, the hands holding on to him loose.  

Youngjo is  _pretty_ , is the first thought that comes to him, unbelievably beautiful.  His eyes dangerous dark, the bridge of his nose strong, lips rosy pink, full and perfectly shaped.  Hwanwoong can’t believe a man like this would find an interest in him, would approach him and announce his claim in front of so many people.

Most importantly, Hwanwoong realizes, as Youngjo pulls him in just a little bit closer, he smells absolutely enticing, mouthwatering.

“I’m Hwanwoong,” he says, tilting his head back to look directly at Youngjo’s eyes, can hear the way the other’s heartbeat is beating too fast.

-

Youngjo holds on to his hand and doesn’t let go.  As he walks him out of the club, walks him through the streets, until they reach his apartment complex and Hwanwoong is standing in Youngjo’s kitchen.

Youngjo bends down to peel of his shoes, smiles at Hwanwoong and it completely changes his aura, his eyes cutely curve with his wide smile, cheeks flushed and dusty pink.

He’s nervous, Hwanwoong can smell it, can feel the dull thud of his rapid pulse.

“Do you want to see my room?” Youngjo asks after a long silence, trying to make his face appear serious again.

It’s a bit clumsy and not at all sensuous or flirty.  Hwanwoong nods and Youngjo smiles at him again, walking towards the room.  

Youngjo pushes him on his bed, drops clumsily onto Hwanwoong, digging painfully into the smaller with his elbows and knees.

Hwanwoong looks up at Youngjo for a couple of seconds.  This close to him he can make out what he smells like. Wax, frost, burning wood.

His mouth waters, he licks his lips.  Youngjo takes it as an invitation, leans down and slides their lips together.  His tongue is hot, lips searing against Hwanwoong’s cold skin. Hwanwoong melts at the heat, lets Youngjo’s weight hold him down as they kiss.  It’s long and drawn out, Youngjo pulling apart enough to catch his breath before going back to kissing him. If Hwanwoong was human his jaw would be aching, body numb.  

Their kiss starts to get a bit messy, Youngjo’s intensity replaced with lazy slow movements and then he stops, mouth still pressed to Hwanwoong.  He opens his eyes. Youngjo’s heart rate has gone from a buzzing pace to something a lot more languid, easy.

Hwanwoong sighs as he pulls away, turning his head to the side.  Youngjo’s face pressing to the side of his jaw.

He wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.  The only human who has smelled remotely to his taste has somehow fallen asleep before Hwanwoong could do anything.  

Hwanwoong can’t decide if he should feel insulted because his kisses put someone to sleep, or because he got strung along for no reason.

He pushes Youngjo off him, lays him down properly on his bed before he steps out, picks up his shoes and goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this was magical realism enough for you but im trying to make them short because im already so behind lol this should probably be longer tbh
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me about onewe and oneus (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)
> 
> (:


	3. electric, fall into me, don’t stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho laughs, not meanly but loud enough that Geonhak smacks his arm, tells him to keep quiet.
> 
> “Sorry,” Seoho bites the inside of his cheek, tries to muffle his laugh, “you don’t like it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [opposites attract („• ֊ •„) ](https://youtu.be/4XtDIx2ovLQ?t=220)

Seoho smiles when he kisses him.  He feels it pressed against his lips as Seoho leans over him, swoops down to catch his mouth in his.  Like always, there it is, a sweet gesture behind their press of lips.

“You’re smiling,” Geonhak whispers when Seoho pulls away, just a bit.  Seoho’s smile grows, lips glossy.

“Yeah,” he says, voice trying to be quiet.  There’s people around them, the rest of the members sleeping.

Geonhak reaches for him, his own smile spreading as Seoho pretends to try to get away, struggling a bit as Geonhak pulls him back, stumbling him back to his lap.

“You can’t just push and pull me around because you think you’re so strong,” Seoho teases, still putting up a struggle, even as Geonhak’s hands drop to the small of his back, “I’m strong too,” he puffs up his chest.

Geonhak smiles easily at him, happily, “I know,” Geonhak says, hands going right back and pressing against Seoho’s abdomen.  

Seoho laughs, a bubbly giggle.

Geonhak’s hand crawls up, holding Seoho’s face, turning him forward until Seoho can’t look away.

“Why do you always smile?” Geonhak asks, thumb reaching to press against the curve of Seoho’s smile, still present, growing bigger with the question.

“What do you mean?” Seoho asks playfully, pulling away to look right at Geonhak’s eyes.  Geonhak’s bravado pales with the blush that rushes up his cheeks and ears. He blinks rapidly, looking away when Seoho doesn’t show signs of stopping.

“When we kiss,” he mumbles, “you always smile when we kiss.”

Seoho laughs, not meanly but loud enough that Geonhak smacks his arm, tells him to keep quiet.

“Sorry,” Seoho bites the inside of his cheek, tries to muffle his laugh, “you don’t like it?”

Geonhak shakes his head, quickly denying whatever thought Seoho may have had about that.

“It’s cute,” Geonhak says, pulls Seoho closer to him on his lap, smiles shyly when Seoho’s hand goes to tug at his earrings.

“Good,” Seoho leans down, kisses him.

Geonhak can feel the slow spread of a wide smile, unable to hold back, pressing softly against his lips.

“I can’t help it,” Seoho whispers against his mouth, “it makes me happy when we kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts for pride month/talk to me (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


	4. my heart is burning, can you feel it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My heater is broken,” Dongmyeong says, face frowning, mouth dropping into an apologetic pout.
> 
> “It’s okay,” Kiwook says, voice small, even with the two of them being alone, he’s afraid of being too loud.
> 
> Dongmyeong looks at him for a second, pout disappearing, a grin breaking slowly over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt;
>
>> giwook/dongmyeong + make out session with fluff

Kiwook shivers, curling into himself, the low lights from the television washing him out in blue tones.  

Dongmyeong sits next to him, eyes focused on the movie they’re watching.  Something Dongmyeong had picked, in English, subtitles in yellow.

His thigh is pressed right against Dongmyeong’s, a point of warmth that emphasizes just how cold Dongmyeong’s dorm is.

Dongmyeong laughs at something said on screen, small and effervescent.  Kiwook smiles to himself at the sound of it, despite how cold he’s feeling.

Eventually the movie loses Dongmyeong’s interest, turning to look at Kiwook who hasn’t been paying much attention to begin with.

Dongmyeong’s smile immediately drops when he sees how tightly Kiwook is curled up, shivering just barely noticeable.

“My heater is broken,” Dongmyeong says, face frowning, mouth dropping into an apologetic pout.

“It’s okay,” Kiwook says, voice small, even with the two of them being alone, he’s afraid of being too loud.

Dongmyeong looks at him for a second, pout disappearing, a grin breaking slowly over his lips.

Kiwook can only blink in surprise when Dongmyeong reaches out for him, his hands going to wrap around Kiwook’s wrists, pulling him closer and closer, until he stumbles forward, heads nearly clashing together with the force of it.  

His heart stutters, it feels like it stops, Kiwook _should_ be dropping dead.  Dongmyeong guides Kiwook’s hands under his shirt, Kiwook looks at him with wide eyes, fingers curling themselves into fists, wanting to avoid any contact.

He wants to pull away, shy, but Dongmyeong’s hands keep him in place, smiling at him, happy.

“Better, right?” he asks and Kiwook knows he won’t be able to escape unless he plays along.

His fingers unfurl, palms pressing to Dongmyeong’s stomach.  It’s soft and warm, bleeding heat into Kiwook’s hands.

If Kiwook wanted to be mean he would pinch the skin there, just to hear Dongmyeong yelp, caught off guard.  But it’s actually working, Kiwook notices he isn’t shivering as much, teeth done chattering. Dongmyeong is looking at him with a wide smile, eyes sparkly and big.

It’s a trap, a false sense of security before Dongmyeong yanks at his wrists again, pulling unfairly closer.  Their noses bump together, lips touching fleetingly before Dongmyeong presses his mouth properly to Kiwook’s.

Kiwook’s heart jump starts, sparks jolt up his spine, pulse suddenly sky rocketing, heart beating quickly, missing beats, erratic.

Dongmyeong’s mouth goes from sweet to something much more demanding, head tilting, lips parting.  His mouth is hot against the seam of Kiwook’s lips. It makes him dizzy, off kilter. _Dongmyeong must know_ , Kiwook thinks uselessly, as Dongmyeong goes up to his knees, pushes until Kiwook goes tumbling down, lying on the couch, Dongmyeong following over him, hands landing on the couch, near Kiwook’s ears, one knee slotting between Kiwook’s legs, the other pressed against the headrest of the couch.

Kiwook’s eyes are closed, hands trapped between himself and Dongmyeong, still under his shirt, still feeling the warm softness of Dongmyeong’s stomach.

His fingernails scratch against it, when Dongmyeong’s tongue finds its way into Kiwook’s mouth, licking against the roof of his tongue, sends waves of heat over his body, making his cheeks flush bright red, the tips of his ears gone dark with color.

Dongmyeong pulls away enough to bite against Kiwook’s bottom lip, Kiwook makes a sound at the sharp nip, something that dies halfway in his throat, embarrassingly squeaky.

Dongmyeong moves away, lips still pressed against Kiwook and laughs.  Kiwook feels it more than hears it, vibrations that wrack his body.  

Donmgyeong kisses him like this again, between giggles, little bursts of laughter.  Kiwook can’t really bring himself to care, starts to laugh too when he feels Dongmyeong’s grin press against his mouth, the side of his jaw, when Dongmyeong’s hands find their way under his shirt and his delicate fingers skim over the skin they stumble over.  It tickles and he can’t help the way laughter spills out of him. Until their kisses are just giggles shared between each other, Dongmyeong smiles way too hard to keep kissing and Kiwook is glad he can finally breathe.

“Stop laughing,” Dongmyeong says, never one to quit, goes back down to kiss him, tongue making quick work of it, already licking inside Kiwook’s mouth.

Kiwook’s eyes flutter close again, hands skimming over Dongmyeong’s stomach, sliding to the sides of Dongmyeong’s waist, dropping to the small curve of it.

Dongmyeong laughs again at that, moving away.  Kiwook’s own head turns to the side, chest heaving with his uneven breaths.

Dongmyeong drops his face to the crook of his neck, the column of neck Kiwook presents him with, the flare of shoulders peeking from his disheveled shirt.

He bites the skin there, pale, blossoming red along the teeth marks he leaves behind, his tongue goes over it, soothing the pain, breaking goosebumps along the skin he’s touched.  

Kiwook starts to squirm at the feeling, face still turned away, eyes settling at the television, the movie still ongoing.

“Look at me,” Dongmyeong says, words hot against Kiwook’s wet skin, “I want to kiss you again.”

Kiwook shakes his head, pouts, mind finally catching on with what is happening, trying to figure out _how_ they got here.

Dongmyeong, persistent as always, slips his hands from under Kiwook’s shirt, go to cup Kiwook’s cheek, turns his face to look back at him.

“ _Cute_ ,” Dongmyeong says, happy, his own cheeks dusting pink when Kiwook’s eyes drop to his mouth.

Kiwook’s eyes stay open as he watches Dongmyeong’s eyes close, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, lips red and slicked, bruised.

Dongmyeong kisses him slowly, lips sliding together, tongue shockingly touching his own.  Tendrils of heat start low in his stomach, warm, searing even, until he’s shivering again, the shuddering feeling of something too hot, burning him up when Dongmyeong’s thumb presses against his jaw, makes Kiwook drop his mouth a little lower, kissing him like he’s trying to devour him.

His jaw aches, chest rising quickly with his shallow breaths.  His eyes are closed, hands gripping tight to Dongmyeong’s waist, trying to keep himself from floating away.

Kiwook feels like he’s overheating, every point where he and Dongmyeong touch feels like it’s as hot as the surface of the sun, like a solar flare that’s gotten too close.  Until he feels like he’s melted, body gone limp and relaxed, mouth buzzing with the ache of their kissing, lips prickling, bordering on numb with how long they’ve been doing this.

The room goes a bit darker when the last scene fades away and the credits start to roll on the screen.  Dongmyeong pulls away, pulling himself up on his hand, he smiles at him, laughs a little at the way Kiwook looks at him.

“Better, right?” Dongmyeong asks again, grin pleased, ridiculously mischievous.

Kiwook huffs, breath stuttering, “it’s hot in here,” he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was ok • ᵕ • thank you whoever left this prompt and those who had read my other stories ;; it means a lot to me ! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts for pride month/talk to me (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
